


Spare Time

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blast off is a jerk lol, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off always has spare time for a certain truck, but is almost always too busy for a certain helicopter. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> I-I guess I'm into the idea that Blast Off likes Vortex (maybe loves lol who knows), but he's confused about that, so he just shrugs the feeling off, though he likes to tease the copter. And he doesn't know that the copter feels the same =)  
> just to note: Blast Off meets Onslaught in the college, then they meet Vortex after they both join the military. And Blasty here is Ons' bromance :v 
> 
> And somehow I imagine that since Cybertron is consisted of numerous independent city-states, yet still governed by one government, the Primacy, each city-state has their own right to pass their own law and rules. And among them, a few city-states don't pass the caste system. Altihex, Kaon, and Helex are three of them. And other states regulate it very strongly (I'm looking at you, Vos)

"Blast Off!"

Blast Off looked up from the datapad he'd been reading. The library wasn't that noisy, but he was about to growl at the intruder when he saw who called him. "Onslaught?"

Onslaught walked towards him, a brochure in his hand. "I was sure I'll find you here." He took a seat next to Blast Off and gave him the brochure. "There's an exhibition of off-world wildlife tomorrow at the Altihex National Museum. I'm sure you'd be interested."

"Off-world wildlife?"

"Mostly from our own solar system, but who can get to go off Cybertron?" Even with the newly-installed masque on, Blast Off could still see the smile in the other's face, though Ons' voice was getting flat nowadays. "I think you'd be interested, so can we go there tomorrow?"

Blast Off took the brochure; it did seem appealing. It was one of his dreams to go off-world and see the lifeform there. Knowledge was power, his professor told him, and it might be interesting to see how life evolved outside their world.

"But I have trainings tomorrow." Blast Off replied, a bit frustrated.

"When are you free? The exhibition goes for a week; don't worry."

"A week?" Blast Off's optiques brightened. "I-I'll call you the day after tomorrow."

Behind his masque, the truck frowned. "Won't it disturb you? I mean, surely you have other things to do in your unit."

Blast Off turned off the datapad he had been reading. "My unit are free after tomorrow. We won't be getting any more exercise or missions because my sergeant thinks we're good enough." He smiled. "When will it be held?"

"At 12.00 to 26.30. There's a night movie after 24." 

"Then it won't be a problem." Blast Off stood up. "I think I'd be getting a cup of midgrade. Care to join me?"

Onslaught smiled behind his masque. "I'd like to."

Neither of them knew that Vortex had been watching them.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Blast Off!"

Blast Off looked up from the datapad he had been reading. There was no one at this section of the library other than him. He was kind of expecting Onslaught, but what he saw was, instead, a certain helicopter.

He frowned behind his masque.

"Thought I'd find you here. 'Sup?"

"Nothing." He continued reading the datapad. "Why are you here?"

"Told you I was looking for you." Vortex took a seat across the shuttle, arranging his rotors.

"You look for me only to ask that?"

"Wow, grumpy, aren't you?" Grinning, Vortex opened his masque. "Echt-Em* in downtown Eastern district is having 50% off tomorrow. I think you'd be interested."

There was a short pause, then Blast Off replied. "No."

Vortex visibly startled, his rotors up high. He raised his ridge, a bit surprised Blast Off denied the offer. He knew well that the shuttle liked Echt-Em! Why wouldn't he take the offer?

But he put back his tough attitude and grinned back, "I thought you liked Echt-Em. Too bad I can't find someone to spend my extra wage."

Blast Off looked up a bit, raising his ridge, and trying not to smirk. "Your unit has 8 members."

"They've slagged off without me." Vortex tried to look hurt, his rotors dropped down. Looking at that, Blast Off nearly smirked, but he lowered his gaze and read the datapad again. "And now I'm here all by myself."

"You can go there and find someone to slag with."

"I don't wanna go without someone."

"Ask anyone else on other units."

"They have missions, only our units are free."

"Ask your sergeant."

"Are you kidding me?"

Blast Off looked up, amused. Maybe he should get a masque like Onslaught to better hide his grin later. And for once, he wasn't  _that_ irritated with the copter, though he know the copter could be so  _fragging_ iritating sometimes. "Why me?"

"You look like you could go and relax, other than sulking off here." replied Vortex, his tone hopeful. "So, tomorrow?"

"...no."

Vortex sighed, realising that this is going nowhere. He stood up to leave. "Okay, I think I'll be getting them on my own. Later, Blasty."

Watching the copter go, Blast Off couldn't contain his grin anymore.

~

Vortex was just outside the Military Library, muttering something unintelligible when he got a message. He raised his ridge, and opened it.

_'Meet me at the northern gate tomorrow at 12.00. Don't be late or I'll get them myself.'_

The copter couldn't help but nearly jumped and yell "yes!".

**Author's Note:**

> Echt-Em (HM) is a restaurant, trust me :v it stands for Helican Midgrade


End file.
